


This Might Hurt

by iixano



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Graphic Description of Corpses, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, all of the fixin's, kind of a weird slow burn for the first chapter with gratuitous flirtation i guess, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:19:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iixano/pseuds/iixano
Summary: "We're survivors. It's what we do. Survive. And we will. We will survive this."Zombie Apocalypse AU because I'm so original.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Funny how these things happen...
> 
> [ I'm the actual worst at summaries. The boring first chapter of a Zombie Apocalypse AU ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super gross first chapter. It'll get way better later, I promise. Chapter 2 is gonna be a real doozy.
> 
> Also sorry for the fact that I can't write, ha.
> 
> My goal with this fic is to write the characters as realistic as possible, to include all the good and bad that humans are. So, I'll try, but once again, I'm not really a writer, so. We will see how that goes.
> 
> Each chapter is going to have a theme song picked out for it, which i will link to for your listening pleasure. : ) Also each chapter is going to be a 'day' in the chronology, with probably a couple days being split between chapters. Day 1 is going to be very long, so expect that to be in 2 parts.
> 
> Song for this chapter: Start of Time - Gabrielle Aplin
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wh8qKh7KLmI

               Bright blue eyes scanned the sea of people, sharply dressed with champagne in their bellies and silver words on their tongues. The hotel staff flitted between guests in a well-rehearsed dance, the music so soft he wondered if it was only his imagination. Fragments of conversations filled the blonde’s ears, splitting his concentration until a deep voice beside him brought him back.

               “Do you think they ever get tired of having their heads up their asses?” Jack looked over at his friend quizzically.

               “Who?”

               “All of ‘em.” Jack glances back to the room’s inhabitants. He’d never admit so openly how the politicians and CEOs annoyed him, but the scientists at least had something important to contribute. After all, this dinner _was_ for them. To share knowledge with colleagues, network, collaborate. But also, to sell their knowledge, their plans, their time. Some high ranking military officials were here, as well as important members of such big-name companies as Lumerico. The fact that Jack and Gabe were even here would probably confuse any of them. Two officers in the military? They had no clearance, no rank, no power.

               But they weren’t there to look for recruits or business partners. They were there as specimens. The successful subjects of a test performed on them only a few years ago. Gabriel was reluctant, adamant that they would be ogled like animals. Jack wanted to believe they wouldn’t. Begged Gabriel to come with, to keep him company. And reluctantly, he accepted.

               “I’m gonna take a smoke break.” He doesn’t move. Waits. Jack speaks up.

               “Alright.” Gabriel grumbles, digs his hands into his uniform, and sulks out through one of the sets of double doors, snatching one of the complimentary champagnes from a waiter’s tray on his way out.

               Jack lets out a deep breath through his nose, his jaw clenching and unclenching as he soothes his nerves. So much for company. He decides that trying his luck with a conversation or two can’t hurt and heads into the thick of pampered persons, looking for anyone that appeared to be unoccupied.

               His attention falls to a tall woman with bronze skin and long silky hair. Her cyan dress contrasts nicely from her skin, and she holds her head high, cocktail in hand. He takes a deep breath, marches forward, and sticks out a hand.

               “Hi, Officer Morrison.” The woman is thrown off by his approach, gingerly giving her hand. She stares him down, causes Jack’s skin to crawl. Finally, she speaks up, her voice as sharp as her gaze.

               “Satya Vaswani, representative of the Vishkar Corporation.”

               “The… Vishkar?” Satya studies him, and Jack mentally berates himself for not having done his research beforehand.

               “Yes. Our aim is the betterment of humanity through technology.” She says in a rehearsed, monotonous manner. Jack fights the chill that travels down his spine, sends a tremble through his nerves.

               “So, you’re here on the lookout?” The woman’s eyebrows come together in an accused expression. There’s a moment of calculation behind her deep, earthen eyes as she mentally finds the words to answer him.

               “The Vishkar Corporation is here to meet new technological prospects, as well as converse with potential partners…” Satya continues in a monotonous tone, with occasional short pauses as she tries to build her sentences as she says them. Her conversational partner obviously doesn’t seem to be listening, which annoys her, but not as much as the vacant stare on the blonde’s face.

               Jack doesn’t notice Satya’s annoyance, doesn’t notice her walk away. He feels trapped in soft, azure eyes, unable to move or speak, and he doesn’t bother, wants to soak in the sight of small tufts of pale hair trickling around the light frame of her face, the rest held back in a messy bun. Her fingers gently cradle a champagne flute, as if she had completely forgotten she was holding it at all. Something must have amused her, he can’t tell what, but he feels as if he’ll melt into the floor at the way the corners of her lips turn up, the way her shoulders scrunch up a bit and her free hand instinctively raises to stifle the laugh that escapes. A dark hand waves in front of his face, obstructing his view and breaking the trance-like state. Jack glares at Gabe, who wears a shit-eating grin.

               “Spacing out much?” Jack grumbles something in response, shoving his hands in his pockets. His eyes search for the cherubic face he had seen only a few seconds ago, but she is nowhere to be found. Gabe tries to follow his gaze and when Jack’s face falls, he places a hand on his deflated shoulder. “You want a drink?” Jack nods gingerly and Gabe removes his hand, sauntering off to find a drink for his friend.

               While he waits, Jack figures Gabe can find him easily enough and opts to walk around the room. He scans the room as he walks, filtering the surrounding conversations, looking for the beautiful woman from just moments before.

               He collides with another—albeit shorter—person and hears a soft gasp before he can even turn to face them.

               “Oh, sorry, ma’am— “

               “E-es tut mir leid— “

               Jack is frozen in place, staring down into the brightest blue eyes he’s ever seen. His heart hammers in his chest and his stomach twists and turns. Her eyes are full of worry until she realizes that he probably doesn’t understand what she said, flustering as she struggles with her words and tears her eyes away.

               “U-um… My apologies.” Jack finally stirs, and shifts his weight a bit to try to regain composure.

               “No, it’s fine. My fault, ma’am.” The woman chuckles, melting Jack’s heart instantly.

               “It’s Angela. Doctor Angela Ziegler.” Jack is taken aback, but before he can return the favor, Angela gasps, having only just now noticed the sizeable stain of spilled champagne. “Scheiβe…”

               Instinctively, Jack removes his uniform jacket and hands it to her. She studies him for a moment, shakes her head, tries to give the jack back. But Jack insists, says that it’s his fault for the spill in the first place. She finally reluctantly wraps the jacket around herself, thanks him. He grins wide, can’t help the tight feeling in his chest at the sight of her, wrapping in his clothes.

               “Oh. Almost forgot.” He reaches a hand out. “Officer Morrison.” Angela examines his hand a moment before taking it with a slight grin.

               “Does this ‘Officer Morrison’ have a first name?” Jack flusters a bit, sputters. “J-Jack, ma’am.” She hums her approval, thinks for a moment.

               “I should probably change out of this…” Jack clears his throat, offers to escort her to her room, which she gingerly accepts. After Jack manages to wave down Gabe to let him know where he is going, as well as introduce the two of them, they head up to her room. It doesn’t take very long, and Jack laments this, wishes he could have more time with her. When they get to the door, she turns around to face him.

               “Thank you for the kindness.” The smile on her face is sweet, and Jack can’t help but smile back.

               “It was no trouble at all.”

               They stand in silence for what feels like forever. Angela is the first to break the silence, handing back his jacket and thanking him again. He takes it back, doesn’t bother putting it back on yet. He tries to find the words to tell her that he wants to see her again, but he’s lost in her bright, quizzical eyes. She mumbles a goodnight and turns to open her door, and Jack’s hand reaches out to stop her before he can react. She stops, looks back up at him, almost hopeful.

               “C-can I… See you again?” The questions throw her off, but she turns a bit, digs into her handbag, pulls out a card and hands it to him.

               “Goodnight Officer Morrison.” Angela says with a grin before retreating to her room. Jack runs his thumb over the cards in his hand, heads back down to where Gabe is likely impatiently waiting. He’s already texted her in the elevator, and he’s texting her when he meets back up with Gabriel.

**Author's Note:**

> Any critiques or comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> I'm also certainly open to ideas. ; )
> 
> Who knows, maybe you'll see it.


End file.
